James Murphy
James "Jimmy" Murphy is the son of Ellen and Alex Murphy. RoboCop regularly sees him in the broken fragments of his memories. History TJ Lazer Jimmy grew up in a healthy suburban environment. He enjoyed watching a cop show called T.J. Lazer. Later, while walking round his old house, RoboCop has a flashback of Jimmy sat watching T.J. Lazer on TV. He turns to his Dad and says: "Wow. Can you do that Dad?" RoboCop then finds a picture of him and Jimmy in the kitchen. He has a flashback to Halloween. He is setting up the camera to take a picture of himself with his wife and Jimmy, who is dressed as the devil. Move from Primrose Lane RoboCop began stalking the Murphys after they moved away. One day while parked outside their new house, RoboCop sees his wife checking the post. Jimmy pulled up on the lawn on his bike and walked inside with his mother, who could the cyborg watching them. Shortly after this incident Ellen took legal action against OCP, RoboCop stopped checking on them after that, and did not see Jimmy again for many years. Working for OCP "Go Get'um Dad" - James Murphy Shortly after his father's death, Ellen Murphy passed away due to unexplained causes and James was placed into an OCP run foster home. Secretly, James was closely watched by the ex-wife of his father's former partner John T. Cable, and Sara Cable ensured that James would have benefits not available to others. After graduating with his MBA, James was hired by OCP and brought into the Junior Executives Program. He was assigned to Security Concepts alongside Cable. Also, like Cable, he was a rival of Damian Lowe. While working for OCP, James was assigned to oversee the police department. He developed a working relationship with Commander Cable, but was uncomfortable around RoboCop. Murphy was invited into a secret society within OCP known as The Trust due to his belief in OCP and securing its future. Nonetheless, Murphy began an investigation into his father's death and soon discovered that his father was RoboCop. Hurt that his father made no effort to remain in his life, Murphy agreed to oversee the deactivation of RoboCop. To ensure that his father would not survive, Murphy brought an EMP generator from OCP and planned to use it against him. During a shoot out between OCP System's Support, RoboCop, and RoboCable, Murphy was injured. He soon came face to face with his father with the intention of detonating the EMP; however, he decided not to use the generator when his father revealed himself to his son. The two were able to reconnect and went to OCP with the intention of stopping Doctor David Kaydick from using Legion to destroy the world. He would personally fight against RoboCable in hand to hand combat in hopes of distracting the unit; however, he was quickly overpowered. When his father was deactivated by RoboCable, Jimmy would sit with his father and held his lifeless body in his arms. Following the detonation of the EMP and the devastation that it caused to Delta City, Murphy turned down a promotion to Vice President of OCP and resigned from the Executive Board. He would soon found the Prime Directives Foundation, which he would serve as CEO of, and began to rebuild Delta City. Behind the Scenes * In RoboCop: Prime Directives, James Murphy was played by Anthony Lemke. Category:Murphy family Category:OCP Executives Category:RoboCop: The Series characters Category:RoboCop: Prime Directives characters Category:RoboCop characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Children Category:OCP Security Concepts